Forever Paradise
by Lenipse Nairda
Summary: 59 charcters from cartoons such as: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Xiaolin Showdown, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Total Drama Island, Code Lyoko and Teen Titans, live in a house for 365 days. Updated Daily.
1. Launch Night

The following program contains things that i do not own. Such as everything.

**Launch Show**

**Air Date: January 1****st****, 2009 (LIVE)**

A man is standing is standing infront of a door wearing a winter coat. There's snow on the ground.

"Hello, I'm Chris McClean. Tonight, 59 people are going to enter the house and spend 365 days cut off from the outside world. This is Forever Paradise, every week they'll nominate two or more people to face the public vote. In the end, you, the viewers will decide who should decide who will win $10,000,000 and a $1,000 government pension for the rest of their lives. So before we introduce these 59 intrepid contestants, let's take a tour of the house."

Chris enters the hatchway he goes thru a tunnel and opens another door to be met with the kitchen.

"Look at that, it will lead you to the kitche, if you keep moving forward you'll step into the living room. Next to the door I went thru we have the diary room and when you look to the right when you enter you'll see the yard, because theirs so many people the house is huge and the yard is almost the size of two soccer fields. But let's go to the bedrooms first."

Chris turns left and goes down the hallway to find a bedroom at the end. He opens the door. The bedroom has blue colors to the left and red colors to the right.

"What's with the color scheme, well you'll find out at a month or two, as you can see the the house follows that scheme. They're more secret rooms and other things but the contestants won't enter into the house, they'll enter to the yard and are banned from entering the house. So let's get the show on the road and introduce the next contestants, see you after the break."

***

Chris is now standing outside in the cold infront of the house.

"To ensure our contestants safety, we've decided to not have a live audience for the launch, so let's introduce the contestants that start with the letter A."

A van comes up and five teens come out. They walk to the host.

"Coming in we have:

Aang, Male, 12, Buddihst monk

Adrian, Male, 15, Student

Aelita, Female, 13, Student

Ash, Male, 15, Trainer and

Azula, Female, 14, Princess."

The 5 get inside the house.

"Too see them inside the house, tune into to tomorrows daily show. So let's get going to the letter B."

Another van drives up and four more people come out. They walk to the entrence way.

"The B's consist of:

BB (Beast Boy), Male, 17, Student

Beth, Female, 16, Student

Bridgette, Female, 16, Student/Professional Surfer and

Brock, Male, 20, Breeder."

They 3 enter the house.

"And finally before we go on break the C's."

Three more people come out and immidiatly enter the house.

"We have:

Clay, Male, 16, Student/Bull Rider

Cody, Male, 16, Student and

Courtney, Female, 16 Student."

"Well, see you after the break!"

***

"Hello, welcome back to Forever Paradise, now, the reason we don't properly introduce the contestants if because theirs so many of them, that we can't fit this into a one hour time slot. So let's introduce the letters D, E and F."

6 people enter the house.

"We have:

Dawn, 10, Female, Student

DJ, 16, Male, Student

Duncan, 16, Male, Student

Eva, 16, Female, Student

Ezekiel, 16, Male, Student

Flannery, 18, Female, Gym Leader."

"Next are the G, H and I's"

6 more enter.

"They consist of:

Gary, 17, Male, Reasearcher

Geoff, 16, Male, Student

Gwen, 16, Female, Student

Harold, 16, Male, Student

Heather, 16, Female, Student and

Izzy, 16, Female, Student"

"Well that's 24 people out of 59, remember you'll have to wait until tommorrow's daily show to see what's going on inside the house. So let's introduce the J, K and L's."

8 more leave a van and immediately enter the house.

"They are:

Jeremie, 13, Male, Student

Justin, 16, Male, Student/Model

Katara, 14, Female, Student

Katie, 16, Female, Student

Kimiko, 15, Female, Student/Video Game Fortune Hairess

Leshawna, 16, Female, Student

Lindsay, 16, Female, Student

Liza, 14, Female, Student/Gym Leader/and twin to Tate who will start switching with her around Day 100, if Liza is still around."

"Let's take a short break and then we'll introduce the letters M-R"

***

"Hello, well, 32 down, 27 to go. It's M-R!"

11 people suddenly appear and enter the house.

"We have:"

Mai, 16, Female, Student/daughter of a Duke.

Max, 10, Male, Student

May, 12, Female, Student and older sister of Max.

Misty, 17, Female, Student/Gym Leader

Noah, 16, Male, Rhodes Scholar

Omi, 13, Male, Buddihst Monk

Owen, 16, Male, Student

Paul, 16, Male, Student

Raimundo, 16, Male, Student/Trapeze Artist

Raven, 16, Female, Student/Wiccan and

Ritchie, 15, Male, Student

"Wow, 43 and we're almost there just 16 more to go! So here they are, the final 16."

"Which are:

Sabrina, 18, Female, Student/Psychic

Sadie, 16, Female, Student/best friend to Katie

Sokka, 16, Male, Student/older brother to Katara

Starfire, 16, Female, Student (from another country)

Todd, 16, Male, Student/Photographer

Toph, 12, Female, Student/Legally Blind

Tracey, 18, Male, Student/Artist

Trent, 16, Male, Student/Guitarist

Ty-Lee, 16, Female, Student/daughter of a Baron

Tyler, 16, Male, Student

Ulrich, 15, Male, Student

Winona, 19, Female, Student

Yugi, 14, Male, Student/Gamer

Yumi, 16, Female, Student

Zoey, 13, Female, Student

Zuko, 16, Male, Prince/Sister to Azula.

"Well, thoses are all of the 59 people that entered. Tune in after the break for some information on the coming days."

***

"So Forever Paradise has begun, if you missed most of the episode, here's a list of the contestants."

Aang, Male, 12, Buddihst monk

Adrian, Male, 15, Student

Aelita, Female, 13, Student

Ash, Male, 15, Trainer

Azula, Female, 14, Princess.

BB (Beast Boy), Male, 17, Student

Beth, Female, 16, Student

Bridgette, Female, 16, Student/Professional Surfer

Brock, Male, 20, Breeder.

Clay, Male, 16, Student/Bull Rider

Cody, Male, 16, Student

Courtney, Female, 16 Student.

Dawn, 10, Female, Student

DJ, 16, Male, Student

Duncan, 16, Male, Student

Eva, 16, Female, Student

Ezekiel, 16, Male, Student

Flannery, 18, Female, Gym Leader

Gary, 17, Male, Reasearcher

Geoff, 16, Male, Student

Gwen, 16, Female, Student

Harold, 16, Male, Student

Heather, 16, Female, Student

Izzy, 16, Female, Student

Jeremie, 13, Male, Student

Justin, 16, Male, Student/Model

Katara, 14, Female, Student

Katie, 16, Female, Student

Kimiko, 15, Female, Student/Video Game Fortune Hairess

Leshawna, 16, Female, Student

Lindsay, 16, Female, Student

Liza, 14, Female, Student/Gym Leader/and twin to Tate who will start switching with her around Day 100, if Liza is still around

Mai, 16, Female, Student/daughter of a Duke.

Max, 10, Male, Student

May, 12, Female, Student and older sister of Max.

Misty, 17, Female, Student/Gym Leader

Noah, 16, Male, Rhodes Scholar

Omi, 13, Male, Buddihst Monk

Owen, 16, Male, Student

Paul, 16, Male, Student

Raimundo, 16, Male, Student/Trapeze Artist

Raven, 16, Female, Student/Wiccan

Ritchie, 15, Male, Student

Sabrina, 18, Female, Student/Psychic

Sadie, 16, Female, Student/best friend to Katie

Sokka, 16, Male, Student/older brother to Katara

Starfire, 16, Female, Student (from another country)

Todd, 16, Male, Student/Photographer

Toph, 12, Female, Student/Legally Blind

Tracey, 18, Male, Student/Artist

Trent, 16, Male, Student/Guitarist

Ty-Lee, 16, Female, Student/daughter of a Baron

Tyler, 16, Male, Student

Ulrich, 15, Male, Student

Winona, 19, Female, Student

Yugi, 14, Male, Student/Gamer

Yumi, 16, Female, Student

Zoey, 13, Female, Student

Zuko, 16, Male, Prince/Sister to Azula.

"Also, tune in tomorrow at 9pm on CBS for the first ever daily show and recap of the first day. Don't forget that the live feed will begin Monday, also, go to our website .com to get more information of the 59 contestants, until then, see you on the live eviction on the 14th and take care, coming up next is Eleventh Hour, but let's see inside the house, goodnight."

***

Inside the house all of the 59 are talking and introducing each other in the yard. Some see that the house is off limits and notice the color scheme while others make plans for the next 365 days.

**Tomorrow at 9:00pm**

**Daily Show #1: Day 1**


	2. Day 1

I Do not own anything in this story!!!!!!

**Daily Show #1**

**Air Date: January 2, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Day One: January 1, 2009**_

_59 people enter the house in the freezing tempretures and snow covered ground. They all enter into the yard where they're locked out of the main house. The contestants are greeting each other. _

All of the contestants are wearing winter coats and talking and greeting, suddenly a plasma screen appears at the yard wall with the host on the screen. They turn around and in awe.

"Good evening, as you know you'll be spending the next entire year until December 31, 2009 in this house. I know it's cold and the house it's locked, but you'll have to earn the right to live in the house and paradise, including food and water. Every few days they'll be challenges that'll give you different rewards. Tonight, we have a challenge." said the host, Chris.

Everyone looks at eachother.

"In this challenge, you'll be dragged around the courtyard by horses. If more than half of you lasts more than 3 minuets hanging on, you win some extra cash added to the prize fund. Before we begin, I would like for you to take an hour and decide how much you want to add. See you in an hour."

The screen goes black.

Everyone is in shock, soon they start talking again and begin to argue on how much they should bet. It gets crazy and heated until someone climbs up.

"Quiet!" the person yells, everyone looks at the man, his name is Ulrich.

"Listen, we should not bicker and fight when we've only just met each other. Look, we've got plenty of time and challenge to get the prize money up, so let's just go around and get to know each other!" yelled Ulrich.

Everyone else agrees.

_Several minuets later…_

_BB, Kimiko and Raimundo are talking._

"So, why do they call you Best Boy?" asked Raimundo.

"Because I have green skin, I had a medical condition and that's how it happened." said BB.

"You know, this place has so many people in it, it feels like a freak show! I can't wait for this game to be over!" said Kimiko.

"Yes, but you'll potentially miss ALL of 2009! When you come, your mind has an entire year of catching up!" said Raimundo.

_Sadie and Katie are making snowmen._

"When are we going inside to save ourselfs from the cold, and where's the bathroom?" asked Katie, clearly confused.

"I know, this is so not paradise!" said Sadie.

_Ash, Brock and Tracey are also talking._

"So basicly I'm playing this game for my sick mother." said Ash "I wish I had my suitcase with me, there's a picture of my mom in it. I can't believe they confiscated it." Ash, starts to get depressed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get better during the year." said Brock.

"Yes, I'm sure, things are going to look up!" said Tracey cheering Ash up.

Suddenly, a door opens, revealing 6 horses and the host.

"Hello, because there's so many of you, I've decided to have all of the contestants who's first names begin with the letter A take part in the challenge." said Chris.

***

_Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash and Azula get ready for their challenge._

"This is bull! I quit, I'm not going to be dragged across the mud. I don't care!" yelled Azula in a temper tantrum. She walks off, and stands next to her brother, Zuko.

"Well, that's my sister!" said Zuko, sarcasticly.

"Okay then." said Chris, clearly not affected by Azula's tantrum. "Anyways, if more than one of you fall off before the three minuets, you will get some of your prize money deducted, so can someone tell how much are you wagering?" said Chris, he goes over to Aang.

"Oh, two thousand?" said Aang nervous at what the other contestants will think.

"Two grand then!" said Chris "Now will you guys get ready for the challenge by putting holding on to the bar."

Aang, Adrian, Aelita and Ash grab the bar. At the same time, Chris puts a pistol to the sky. "Get ready" said Chris, after a few moments, he fires the pistol and the horses quickly gallop across the yard. The four people then start getting dragged, getting wet from the snow and slush.

The rest of the contestants look on and cheer for the four. After about a minute in, all four are still holding and the pace of the horses slown down to a slow trott. Aelita then suddenly lets go of the bar and is out of the challenge.

"Wow, I couldn't hold my grip!" said Aelita, she looks down to see her front completely wet, and she's cold.

After another two minuets, the final three manage to make to the end, but they're exhausted yet glad to have added $2,000 to their total prize money of $10,000,000. Everyone run up to them and congradulate them.

"Congradulations, you've added two grand to your total, but before I go, I'd like to discuss with you the current living arrangements." said Christ. Everyone stop cheering and look at him.

***

"As you know, the house is locked, that means you'll be living in the yard until further notice. I've got 6 tents so 10 of can sleep in each of them, lanters, and once a day, you'll get army rations, one packet for each of you and the bathroom will be a unisex port-a-potty in the corner of the yard, as you can see theirs only one." said Chris. "Oh, and you'll only get 20 gallons of water per day, well, that's it, enjoy the next 364 days, I'll see in the next challenge and your first nominations on Day 14. See ya!" with that Chris leaves the yard while everyone else look in shock.

An hour later, each of them has set up tents and get ready for their first night sleep in the cold snowy yard of the house.

**Tomorrow**

**Daily Show #2: Day 2**

In Memory of:

Walter Haynes, Caliborne Pell, Edmund Purdom, Nizar Rayan, Johannes Mario Simmel, Henry King Stanford and Helen Suzman


	3. Day 2

I Do not own anything in this episode and all following episodes.

**Daily Show #2**

**Air Date: January 3, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Day Two: January 2, 2009**_

_It is sunrise in the Forever Paradise house, in the yard, all 59 contestants are sleeping in tents after it was reveald that the house is locked until further notice._

_Adrian is the first to wake up at 6 in the morning, building a fire._

Snow is still on the ground and Adrian still has his coat, using two sticks to start a fire. Not noticeing someone behind him.

"Hey!" yelled the stranger. Adrian jumps and turns around.

"Oh, it's only you! Don't scare me!" said Adrian, annoyed. He turns to Toph.

"Sorry, it's just that I barely know anyone in this house and I was wondering if I can get to know you better." asked Toph.

"Sure, I'm Adrian, 16 years old and my favorite color is blue, and you?" asked Adrian.

"I'm Toph, 12 years old and legally blind, my favorite color is green." said Toph.

"I can see that." said Adrian referring to her coat.

_Harold is talking to Duncan near the port-a-potty._

"Did you know that most tin cans are made from steel?" said Harold.

"Shut up!" said Duncan, annoyed by Harold.

_It is noon in the house, and the first army rations are about to be sent in. Lindsay, May and Max are talking while waiting for the shipment._

"What kind of food do army rations have?" asked Lindsay.

"Depends on the the menu." said Max.

"Cool, so they do they come in lunch trays?" asked Lindsay.

May rolls her eyes while Max just stares at her, realizing she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Max turns to his sister.

"I'm not even going to bother." said Max.

Suddenly, they hear the entrance doors open and they see Chris pushing the create in.

"Hello, in this crate thiers 59 packets of offical Ready-to-Eat meals, courtesy of the United States Military. Today for food is Chili with Beans, all in these packets. So I'll leave to pop open the crate and disperce the food, theirs one packet for each of you, so enjoy!" said Chirs. He then leaves thru the doors. Everyone quickly gathers around the crate.

_Several hours after the shipment arrived, many of the contestants have already finished with their meals. Dawn and Misty are in one of the tents, talking._

"What kind of paradise is this? They told we would be living a life of luxury for an entire year, but this is like survival camp!" said Dawn, complaining about their living situation. "Is cold, and wet and snowy and sometimes windy, when will things warm up?" asked Dawn.

"Calm down Dawn, its only been two days, we still got 363 more to go. All I'm worried about is outlasting the other contestants to win the money, and besides as long as we win challenges, we'll be in the lap of luxury in no time." said Misty with an upbeat attitute.

"I hope your right!" said Dawn.

_Azula and Zuko are in their tent._

"I can't believe you made me come with to participate in this game! We can't get inside the house and now I'm freezing, it's like arctic survival!" yelled Azula.

"Come on, you and I both know that our father made us participate, so that the royal family can get famous again!" said Zuko.

"Shut up!" said Azula.

Outside, Ritchie and Todd are listining to their argument.

"Just because their royals dosen't mean they can't fight like ordinary siblings!" said Ritchie.

"Yes." said Todd. "Listen, I suggest you get to your tent, because it's getting colder and dark."

"Agreed."

They both leave for their tents.

***

_It is getting dark, Paul is sitting in front of the fire by himself._

Paul is at the fire, until Ash walks up to him.

"Hey, I never met you before?" said Ash, Paul just ignores him.

Ash just walks away, leaving him alone.

_It is finally night time, and Adrian is about to enter his tent._

Adrian goes inside his tent, but gets a tap on the shoulder. He turns around to see its Toph.

"Hey." said Toph.

"Hey" answered Adrian back.

"I just came to wish you a good night." said Toph.

"Well, thanks, goodnight to you too." said Adrian. Toph walks off and Adrian enters his tent.

**Tomorrow**

**Daily Show #3: Day 3**

In Memory of:

Ian Greaves. Tony Gregory, Ryuzo Hiraki, Maria de Jesus (world's oldest person) and Rashid III.


	4. Days 3 and 4

I don't own this story or anything else in it!!!

**Daily Show #3**

**Aired: January 5, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Days Three-Four: January 3-4, 2009**_

_In a special 30-minute daily show, the contestants have no laundry and boredom is taking it's toll on some of the contestants. It is noon on day three, even though the snow is melting, it is still cold._

_Heather and Courtney are talking while eating their daily rations._

"The reason why I signed up for this, so to be a role model for teenagers everywhere and use the money to start a foundation that'll bring peace and understanding to the world." said Courtney.

"Well, I'm planning to use the money to start an acting career." said Heather. Courtney just looks at her in shock but says nothing.

_It is nighttime on Day 3, and it's getting harder for people to keep themsevles entertained. So Duncan, Gary and Raimundo decide to pull a prank on Dawn. _

Duncan, Gary and Raimundo enter the tend and take out a bowl of ice water, they take Dawn's hand and put in the bowl. The three quickly leave and make sure their not seen.

_Day Four._

Dawn wakes up to find something wet in her sleeping bed, she then realizes she wet the bed. Dawn scream waking up her tentmates Misty, Zoey, May and Liza.

_Later in the day, Dawn, after questioning Gary, she find out it was Duncan that master mined the prank and goes to confront him. _

"How dare you, now theirs no way in cleaning my sleeping bag, and now I have nothing to sleep in!" said Dawn yelling at Duncan who seems to not be affected.

"I have to admit it was funny as hell!" said Duncan.

"I can't stand you!" said Dawn leaving, very angry.

_After the confrontation, the issue of laundry has been brought up for the first time. With not enough water to wash everyones clothes, the contestants are trying to find a way to solve the dilemma._

"Let's see, each of us bought 5 pairs of clothes, 1 pair of sleepware, underware and winter coats, it's going to take too much water to wash all that!" said Kimiko.

"I know, so I think maybe we should just hold on the laundry until we get more water." said Raimundo.

"What kind of paradise are we living in!" yelled Kimiko.

***

**Tomorrow:  
Daily Show #4: Day 5**

In Memory of:

Abu Zakaria al-Jamal, Charles Camilleri, John Grindod, Pat Hingle, Li Zuopeng, Sam McQuagg, Hisayasu Nagata, Sir Alan Walters, Lei Clijsters, KK Govind, Ivan Gubijan, India (George W. Bush's pet cat), Gert Jonke, Sudhir Ranjan Majumbar, Giselle Salandy and Sam Taylor


	5. Day 5

Five days in and i still don't own anything in the story!!!

**Daily Show #4**

**Aired: January 6, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Day Five-January 5, 2009**_

_It is the fifth day into the game, and the 59 contestants are living in the yard. Although the snow is melting, it is still cold and ice started to accumalate in the yard. Unfortunatly, the port-a-potty needs cleaning, but at only 20 gallons a day, it will drain their water supply. Owen and Ulrich are talking about the situation._

"Dude! If we don't clean it, then this place will stink. I'd say we use the water supply to clean it." said Owen.

"Yes, but were virtualy on our own out here, this place needs leadership." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, about that, people have already acknowledge you as leader, well except for Duncan, Eva, Azula and possibly Paul." said Owen, telling this relevation to Ulrich.

"But I don't want to be leader!" said Ulrich, clearly upset about it. He quickly leaves.

"But Ulrich, they see you as a leader!" yelled Owen to Ulrich, but Ulrich ignores him.

_Max and Jeremie are talking about new video games that'll be releashed during the year._

"No way, I think Resident Evil 5 will be the greatest game ever!" said Max, being cockey.

"Well, I think ODST will be better." said Jeremie, suddenly, Leshawna walks in.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Leshawna.

"Nothing!" they yell at the same time.

_In a tent, Ulrich is thinking until Adrian comes in._

"How's your day going?" asked Adrian going thru his bag.

"Horrible, there's so many of us here, that resorses are running low." said Ulrich.

"Tell me about it, I'm running out of shampoo, but I'm not complaining." said Adrian taking out his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"People want we to become leader!" asked Ulrich frustrated. "But I don't know if I can handle the job."

"Just because you can't handle your job as leader dosen't mean that you'll not get people spirits up, people want to see that someone will take care of them until they can enter the house so the real game can begin." said Adrian. "I go to go, and brush my teeth, good luck." Adrian leaves with Ulrich thinking.

_Outside of the port-a-potty, Izzy exits, smelling bad and messy._

"That was cool!" said Izzy, strangely happy.

"Did you fix the problem?" asked Owen.

"Yep, it was just a clog." said Izzy. "If you need me I'll be having a spongebath, see ya!" with that Izzy runs away.

In the distance, Ulrich looks on. With a smile on his face.

**Tomorrow:**

**Daily Show #5: Day 6**

In Memory of:

Griffin Bell, Dale Livingston, Mario Magnotta, Adolf Merckle, Carl Pohlad, Verna Mae Slone and Mircea Stanescu


	6. Days 6 and 7

It's been a week and i still don't own anything in the story!

**Daily Show #5**

**Aired: January 8, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Days Six-Seven-January 6-7, 2009**_

_It is noon on day six, today's army ration meal is Chicken Breast, the next day will mark one week for them in the game and only 358 days away from winning $10,000,000!_

_Misty and Ash are eating their meals and talking._

"So, how come you signed up for this game?" asked Ash, finishing his meal.

"I came to stay away from my sisters for awhile, my sisters wanted to join but they we're cut during the casting processes because they say they're fake." answered Misty.

_Day Seven._

_Tonight all 59 contestants will gather around the fire in a weekly meeting, discussing the politics and gossip of the game. It has only been seven days, but sparks are starting to fly between Tyler and Lindsay when they started sleeping in the same tent._

Tyler wakes up next to Lindsay, he brushes his teeth and puts on his coat. He goes outside to see snow and dry grass, with the air slightly warmer. He turns to see Paul starting the fire.

"Hey Paul, looks like it's been a whole week already!" said Tyler, relieved that he's one step closer to winning.

"Yeah, I just can't wait for this stupid game to be over!" said Paul, emotionless.

_Outside the entrance and exit gate at the end of the yard, Aang is waiting next to the gate, as he's first in alphabetical order, he'll lead the first weekly meeting. _

Aang waits, until a letter goes thru the mail slot, he picks it up and takes it.

_It is the weekly meeting and all 59 gather around the fire outside the house. Aang will ask the questions while others answer._

"Okay everyone, welcome to the first of 52 weekly meeting, so let's begin" Aang then takes out his letter.

"Question 1: How are the current living conditions?" read Aang. Someone raises their hand. "Yes, Paul." asked Aang.

"It blows!" yelled Paul.

Everyone either laughes or are shocked. Aang is put on the spot.

"How about Questions 2: What relations are forming in the house?" said Aang.

"Well I think their's a little something-something going on between Tyler and Lindsay." said Leshawna.

Everyone snickers or quietly gossips as attention is turned towards Tyler and Lindsay. Both Tyler and Lindsay look at each other and blush beet red.

_Bridgette and Lindsay are talking in a tent,_

"So, Bridgette, out of all the guys, which one do you think is the hottest?" slyly asked Lindsay.

"Lindsay, it's only been seven days and already you have a flirting thing with Tyler, what makes you think I like someone?" asked Bridgette.

"It's just a question." said Lindsay. Bridgette then walks off and leaves the tent.

***

**Tomorrow:**

**Daily Show #6: Day 8**


	7. Day 8

**Daily Show #6**

**Aired: January 9, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Day Eight-January 8, 2009**_

_It is morning, and groups are starting to form, they've been living in the yard since they entered the game, with the house currently locked off. Currently it is cold and starting to snow. Dawn and Zoey are talking._

"So why did you want to be in this game?" asked Zoey.

"I signed up for this game so I can help my mother, you see my mother has been working double shifts just to make ends meet, so the ten million will help, the problem is that my mom still has to work for the year." said Dawn, very serious about the situation.

"Don't worry, maybe the public will decide for you to win!" said Zoey optimistcly.

_Aang and BB are in another part of the yard, talking about being vegatarians._

"The reason I'm vegatarian is because of my religious belifs of being a Buddisht. Because all animals have a soul that could of once been your relatives." said Aang meditating in nothing but a monks uniform.

"That's very intresting." said BB in awe. "But the reason I became vegatarian is because of an incident at a slaughter house." said BB, he then shudders. "I'd rather not talk about it."

_Zuko is carrying a gallon of water over to his sister, since the beginning, about 3 gallons of their 20 gallon a day supply has been used for Azula's spongebaths. With Zuko acting as mule._

"Most of us gave up bathing regulary in order to save the water supply, but my sis wants to live the life she's so accustumb too, I hate it." said Zuko to himself.

"Well I see things aren't going good with the princess?" said a voice. Zuko turns around to see Mai.

"Well, she wants to be pampered and taken care of, so she's currently using me as her personal servant." said Zuko sitting down, putting down the water jug. "Look, while I was learning how to hunt and survive the wilderness, my sister was getting a day at the spa and an elaborate slumber party for her friends. Complete with male strippers!" said Zuko.

"So she's a stuck-up brat." said Mai.

Zuko chuckles. "That's correct."

_Harold and Cody are getting extra water by melting ice._

"So what are you two doing?" asked Adrian.

"Trying to increase our water supply, there's 59 of us and 20 gallons per day, that means almost 3 pints per person per day." said Harold doing the mental math.

"And besides we mostly use the water for drinking, most of us gave up regular bathing." said Cody.

"Well, let's just hope there's another challenge to increase our water supply." said Adrian.

**Tomorrow:**

**Daily Show #7: Day 9**


	8. Day 9

**Daily Show #7:**

**Aired: January 10, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Day Nine-January 9, 2009**_

_The contestants have been living a not so paradise lifestyle for nine days, but every once in a while, they'll be challenges that could win them a better lifestyle. Also every ten days they'll be a food challenge to decide whether they'll get a luxury budget of $5 per person per day or a basic budget of $1 per person per day. Both of these challenges will happen tomorrow at the same time._

_Aang is reading out the instructions._

"Contestants, as you know, tomorrow will be your first food challenge, but also tomorrow is the rewards task." said Aang reading to the other 58 people. "Because of the challenges will occur at the same exact time, then you'll be divided by gender. The women will do the food challenge while the men do the reward challenge tomorrow. Remember, winning at least one challenge will improve your way of life." said Aang.

Everyone starts to talk about tomorrow's challenges and hope they can pass.

_The men will be doing the reward challenge, for the challenge they must hoist 5 creates up and over the wall of the garden within one hour. If they pass they'll get an unlimited supply of water. Most of the men are practicing for tomorrow's challenge._

"So, if we just pull together and fast, we should finish the challenge within the time limit." said Tracey to the other men. He has a rope and pulley system and 50 lb. weights.

"Well, let's try to practice for the day, and tomorrow we'll be ready!" said Yugi, very eager.

"Remember, it's our first challenge and teamwork is the key, so let's pass this challenge!" said Ulrich, cheering his teammates.

_The women will be doing the food challenge, for the challenge they must pole vault over a 7ft gap. If they win, they'll get $2,950 to spend on shopping, if they lose, they'll get only $590 to spend on shopping. To pass at least 15 of the women must succesfully jump the gap in only 1 attempt._

"So ladies, we've got an important challenge to pass tomorrow and we need to pass it, if we fail we'll be stuck with the cheap foods. We need everyone to be fed!" said Courtney, taking a leadership role over the women.

Suddenly, someone succesfully jumps the gap and makes it to the other side. Courtney turns around to see it was Eva.

"Good at least one of us can do it!" said Courtney.

"Well I am the toughest girl in school." said Eva from the other side.

"So, who else know they can do it?" asked Courtney to the rest of the girls. Suddenly, Ty-Lee raises her hand.

"Ooh, me, me!" said Ty-Lee, clearly eager.

"Okay, Ty-Lee" said Courtney, annoyed.

Ty-Lee also jumps over it succesfully. "I used to be in a circus." said Ty-Lee from the other side of the gap.

_Tomorrow! Two challenge with rewards and high stackes, can they win or will they stay outside for another ten days? Find out on Monday for the next daily show._

**Monday:**

**Daily Show #8: Days 10-11**


	9. Days 10 and 11

10 days down and only 355 to go!!!

**Daily Show #8**

**Aired: January 12, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Days Ten-Eleven: January 10-11, 2009**_

_It is noon of Day Ten, today, the men will be doing the reward challenge while the women will do the food challenge. All the women are gatherd around the 7 foot wide ditch. Getting ready for the challenge while the men sit and watch in the cold._

"Okay" said the host, Chris. "As you know if the women pass the challenge, you all get a luxury food budget, if you lose, then it's basic budget." said Chris. "You got five minuets."

At the same time, Tyler and Lindsay talk.

"I hope you'll do good." said Tyler

"I know I will, you just see!" said Lindsay, she kisses him on the cheek and runs off the start the challenge.

"First up we have Aelita." said Chris. Aelita with her pole vault gets ready. She then runs towards the ditch but dosen't make it over and ends up in the snow covered ditch.

"Aelita fails, next is you Azula." said Chris pointing to Azula. Azula just walks off.

"I will not do the challenge." said Azula leaving.

"Okay then, looks like it's Beth's turn." said Chris.

_After almost an hour, 15 of the women attempted it, and 7 of them passed, they need only 8 more to pass. Leshawna has just failed to vault over the ditch._

"Damn it!" yelles Leshawna in the ditch.

"Well too bad, Lindsay you're next!" yelled Chris.

Lindsay get her pole and she starts running, she then manages to barely make it to the other side. Everyone cheers.

"Well, with Lindsay thru you need only 7 people to complete the challenge." said Chris. "Liza you're up."

_Soon 14 of the women manage to get thru, with Yumi succeding. Know it is up to Zoey to complete the task, if she fails then the house will be stuck in a basic budget._

"Okay Zoey, if you can make it over, the house wins $2,950 of food money. If not, only $590." said Chris.

Zoey noddes and then gets ready. She then starts to run towards the ditch, she then puts the pole into the ditch and manages to vault over succesfully, everyone cheers and chants her name. All the other 58 come up to her and congradulate her.

"Well congradulations Zoey, because of you, the house will have luxury food, tomorrow they'll be no army rations nor food, because tomorrow you'll be making a shopping list, until you finish the shopping list all food and drinks will be confiscated." said Chris. "In one hour we start the men's reward challenge for an unlimited supply of water."

The men quickly go to get ready while everyone else go their tents to cleanup. Dawn goes up to Zoey.

"That was great Zoe, we've could have failed without you." said Dawn, she then hugs her.

"Thanks Dawn, but I think we should see how the men do with their task." said Zoey. Dawn and Zoey then walk off.

_It is now time for the men's reward challenge. In this challenge they must hoist 5 creates up and over the wall of the yard. If they can do it in less than and hour, they'll get an unlimited supply of water._

All the men are holding on to the rope. Waiting for Chris to give the signal.

"Men ready?" yelled Chris. "Go!"

The men start pulling up the first crate and they managed to get it up and over within 5 minuets. Now they go over to the next crate and get it ready to be hoisted. All then men then go to the rope and pull. Within 12 minuets they got the second crate up and over. They have only 48 minuets to hoist the third crate. It was plenty of time and they managed to get the crate up with an half hour to spare.

Then men then congradulate each other. While Chris goes up to them.

"Good job to the 59 of you." said Chris. "You'll get your unlimited supply of water tomorrow once the shopping has arrived, good luck with the shopping list and see you during nominations." said Chris. He then leaves thru the exit while the rest of the contestants continue to celebrate.

_Day Eleven._

_The contestants are doing their shopping list, Aang is leading the list. The foods are priced by the amount of calories they contain. An example is that an item with 5 calories will cost $5. Their divided into Vegtables, Fruits, Fast Foods, Meats, Poultry and Dairy,_

"How much does an hot dog cost?" asked Owen over the crowd noise.

"Well according to the this price guide, for one hot dog it'll cost $242 of our $2,950 food budget." said Adrian.

"How come all the good foods are the most expensive!" yelled Owne.

_May and Ash are talking about the chaos of doing the shopping list._

"This is nuts, just because we've got a luxury budget dosen't mean we can't cater to anyone's needs, especially Azula's." said May.

"Well, we're free from eating an army ration a day." said Ash. "Maybe I'll gain some of my lost weight, I'm hungry." said Ash, stomach growling.

May just laughs.

**Tomorrow:**

**Daily Show #9**

**Day 12**


	10. Day 12

**Daily Show #9**

**Aired: January 13, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Day Twelve: January 12, 2009**_

_It is the morning of their 12__th__ day in the game, today the contestants woke up to find a giant tent in the yard. Inside is a fully stocked kitchen with tables. It is a mess tent and kitchen complete with food and ingreadiants. Brock is in the kitchen cooking breakfast._

"Wow, I can't believe we have real food again!" said Kimiko, looking at Brock's cooking.

"Yes, some scrambled eggs with chopped vegtabels will do great." said Brock. "Plus the fact that we longer have a ration on water."

"Well, I'll tell everyone that breakfast is almost ready." Kimiko then runs outside.

_It is a snowy and cold day, many people are taking shelter in the mess tent._

"Man it's cold outside." said Adrian.

"Well the good news is that it'll warm up during the passing months." said Todd.

"Yes, but who'se idea was it to start it during the winter!" said Adrian.

_Liza and Courtney are eating at another table._

"So, are you an only child?" asked Courtney.

"Yes, I was going to have a twin brother, but he died in the womb." said Liza.

_Sokka and Katara are eating together._

Katara stares at Sokka, who'se eating as a pig.

"Why do you keep staring at me, do I have something in my teeth?" asked Sokka.

"No, but maybe if you use the right table manners some of the others won't be staring at us!" growled Katara. Sokka then looks to see at least ten people watching.

"Sorry!" said Sokka, he then walks away.

xxx

_Tomorrow…_

_It's the live nomination and eviction show, three people will be nominated and one will be evicted by the public, plus a recap of day thirteen. Who will go? The power is with you!_

**Tomorrow:**

**Live Show/Eviction**

**Three are nominated, one will go!**


	11. Eviction 1

**Live Nomination/Eviction Show**

**Aired: January 14, 2009**

Zoom in to Chris outside of the house with an audience, there's lots of snow on the ground but no snowfall.

"Tonight, one of the 59 contestants will be going home!" yelled Chris. "This is Forever Paradise!!!" suddenly, the crowd cheers.

xxx

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Paul, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Day Thirteen-January 13, 2009**_

_Aang has gathered all of the contestants in the mess tent for an annoucement. _

"It has been 14 days and the 59 of you have been working more or less together to make a small society. But tomorrow, Chris will randomly choose three people to face eviction from the show, the person with the most public votes, is bannished from paradise." said Adrian reading the notes.

Everyone just looks and then they talk to themselves.

"So basicly they're letting fate decide who should be nominated." said Aang.

**Day 14: January 14, 2009 (LIVE)**

"Well, hello, we're coming to you live from the paradise house, it has been sort of an intresting two weeks, but now three of them will be randomly choosen to face the public vote, so I'll be going into the house to lead the precedings, so until then, here's some action from yesterday." said Chris in front of the house.

xxx

_Ty-Lee and Lindsay are making snowmen._

"You know, I always loved the cold, because of the snow that comes with it." said Ty-Lee stacking a snowman.

"Yeah, I would rather be in the warm climate, but it's fun." said Lindsay. "Especially with you around."

_Toph and Adrian are jogging._

"So, how can you see what's in front of you?" asked Adrian while jogging.

"Oh, I can feel the vibrations of the ground, but it's better when I'm barefoot." said Toph.

They're suddenly joined by Trent.

"Hey Trent, why are you jogging?" asked Adrian.

"Well, I need to keep shape, don't want to come out of this place fat." said Trent.

xxx

Chris is inside with the other 59 contestants, he's standing in front of a round cage with 59 balls in it.

"Okay, once I pull out a ball and call your name please come up and standing next to me, okay?" asked Chris. Everyone nods in agreement. "Good, I'll pull the first ball."

"First person nominated is…Raven." said Chris, revealing a ball with Raven's name on it.

Raven just calmly sits walks next to Chris. "The next person nominated is…Aang!" said Chris.

Aang comes up shocked and sad that he's nominated. "And finaly, we have Paul that's next."

Paul just walks forward with no emotion.

"Well, Aang, Paul and Raven have been nominated, so now it's time for you to vote, coming soon are the numbers, but first more of Day 13." said Chris with Aang, Paul and Raven standing next to him.

xxx

_Ulrich, Yumi and Max are talking about who could be nominated._

"The problem is that all of us have a 1.7% chance of being nominated, anyone of us could go." said Max.

"So worst case senario, it could be me." said Ulrich.

"Probably, but you never know." said Max.

"Well one down, 58 to go." calmly said Yumi.

xxx

_Tonight, we have three people nominated during the first nominations, here's who you vote for to evict._

_To evict Aang, dial 555-5901 or text AANG to 5959._

_To evict Paul, dial 555-5940 or text PAUL to 5959._

_To evict Raven, dial 555-5942 or text RAVEN to 5959._

_Polls close in a few minuets so please hurry, every vote counts._

xxx

_Clay and Brock are talking about their stay in the house._

"I think I had fun in the game, sure you hardly played it but, I wouldn't care if I was first to go or win the game." said Brock.

"Yes, I wouldn't care either, but I would rather see that Azula, chick gone, she's so spoiled, I have a feelin' that the sooner she goes home, the better." said Clay

"I agree."

xxx

"Well, the polls are closed so I'm going to reveal which of the three should go." said Chris. He walks up to the three nominated, all of them wareing parkas, but still a little cold.

"The person with only 5.7% of the vote and safe from the game is…" there's a long pause, all the nominees except for Paul and Raven look tense. "…Aang!"

Aang is relieved and walks back to sit with the other contestants.

"Well, either Paul or Raven will be going home, who'll spend the shortest amount of time here, find out after the last piece of action from Day 13."

xxx

_It is nighttime, and Lindsay and Tyler are cuddling together in their tent._

The two are sleeping together until Lindsay goes to Tyler and kisses him on the lips.

"I can't believe I did that." whispered Lindsay, but she continues kissing. Little do they know but Leshawna was watching them.

xxx

"It is time to reveal the first person to go." said Chris going over to Paul and Raven.

"The person going home with 83.5% of the vote is…" both nominees show no emotion. "…Paul!"

Paul quickly stands up and just walks towards the exit. Not saying goodbye to the others.

"Well, see you around loosers, I'm glad that I'm out of this dump!" said Paul before leaving thru the gate. After 14 days, Paul is gone and only 58 are left.

"Well, tune in tomorrow to see what the house did the day Paul was evicted, see you on the next live show, see ya." said Chris. Chris then leaves for the gate while the 58 contestants gather and talk.

14 days down, 351 to go!

**Tomorrow:**

**Daily Show #10: Day 14**


	12. Days 14 and 15

**Daily Show #10**

**Aired: January 16, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Days 14-15: January 14-15, 2009**_

_It is a few minuets since Paul became the first person bannished from paradise, and only 58 remain. BB is trying to congradulate Raven._

Raven is busy chanting and meditation until BB comes up.

"Congradulations on surviving." said BB. Raven just ignores him, at the same time snow starts falling.

"Okay then, I'll just go to my tent and sleep." said BB, walking away. Raven just continues.

_Katara and Aang are talking about what's going to happen in the next week._

"Well, we've been in here for two weeks, I wonder what's going to happened in the next 7 days." said Aang, hopefull about the future.

"Aang, the public liked you better than Raven or Paul, you're going to make at least to the final 10." said Katara.

Aang smiles at that prospect.

_Day Fifteen_

_It is snowing pretty hard, tonight at the mess tent is the weekly gathering, and person leading it is Adrian._

"Man, things are tough, we've been living outside in the cold for 15 days and now we're down to 58, we've still got a long way to go." said Adrian to Brock and Toph.

"Well, look at it this way, your chance of winning this game has increased." said Toph, messaging her feet.

"Okay, I'm going to make lunch, tell the others." said Brock leaving to the kitchen.

_That night at the weekly discussion, they're talking about how they remembered Paul._

"What do you miss most about Paul?" read Adrian.

"I don't think we'll miss him at all, he never made an impact in the game and he kept mostly to himself." said Ash. Everyone else agrees.

Only 58 remain, who will win?

**Tomorrow:**

**Daily Show #11: Day 16**


	13. Day 16

**Daily Show #11**

**Aired: January 17, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Day 16: January 16, 2009**_

_Today, the 58 people received their instructions on tomorrow's reward challenge. Their reward is currently unknown to the contestants. In order to pass at least 29 of them must successfully complete the task. Ash, Dawn and Zoey are talking about tomorrow's challenge._

"I wonder what's going to be the challenge." wondered Ash. "or the reward."

"I hope the reward is entry into the house. I'm tired of staying outside in the cold and snow." said Dawn looking at the sliding glass doors that lead inside.

"Well, at least we're happy here, no matter what happens we still got 349 days to go." said Zoey.

_Later, Ash receieved a note. In the note it sadly states that Ash's mother has sliped into a coma. Courtney comes over to comfort him._

"So I heard your mother is not doing so good." said Courtney to Ash who is in his tent crying.

"It's just that I don't know why I signed up for this when I should be by her side, maybe I should quit this game." said Ash. Ash gets up and starts to pack up. But Courtney stops him.

"Listen, we've got a challenge tomorrow, and we need all the manpower we have." said Courtney. "Wait until Sunday, and if you're mothers condition dosen't improve, you can leave."

"Thanks." said Ash. Ash stops packing and hugs Courtney.

_Starting tomorrow, Ash will be receiveing updated news about her mother. At the same time, Duncan is busy throwing snowballs._

Harold is sitting by the fire until he gets pelted by a snowball. Harold turns to see that it was Duncan. Duncan then throws more snowballs.

At the sametime, Sadie and Katie are walking outside while Duncan makes another snowball, but with a piece of rock hard ice in it. He aims it at Harold and throws it. Harold sees the snowball and easily dodges it, but it causes the snowball to hit Sadie in the head instead. Sadie falls to the ground with her head swollen and unconsious.

"Sadie no!" yelled Katie. She then looks at Duncan. "How could you!" cried Katie. Duncan just looks in shock.

**Monday: January 19, 2009**

**Daily Show: Days 17 and 18**


	14. Days 17 and 18

**Daily Show #12**

**Aired: January 19, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Ash, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Days 17 and 18: January 17-18, 2009**_

_Today, the contestants will take part in the challenge. Pass the challenge and they'll win entry to the house. Last night, Duncan accidently threw an ice filled snowball at Sadie. As a result, Sadie will not participate and Duncan was removed from the game during the night. Right now the remaining 57 contestants get ready for the challenge and talk about last night._

"And then there was 57." said Ritchie talking with Gary.

"Well, we were staying here for an entire year, there was bound to be people ejected from the game." said Gary.

"So, Duncan is gone and never coming back, this can't be good." said Ritchie.

_In a tent, Katara is busy taking care of Sadie, also with her is Katie._

"Is she going to be okay?" asked a concerned Katie

"Look, the swelling should go down with some ice, but she needs rest." said Katara.

_The 56 contestants gather for their challenge. The host Chris McClean is there._

"Well, with Duncan's disqualification and Sadies injury, looks like we have 56." said Chris looking at the remaining members.

"For this challenge, all of you will go up this 10 foot ramp and jump off of it to grab hold of an helicopter landing skid. If at least 14 of you can hold on for at least on minute, you'll win the challenge and the reward." said Chris. "Do you want to know what the reward is?"

Everyone nodds.

"Well, for the last seventeen days, you've been living in near freezing conditions in the backyard of the forever paradise house. Well, if you pass this challenge, you will enter the house for the first time!" said Chris.

Everyone smiles and cheer, yell and scream, happy that they'll no longer live outside.

"So let's get the challenge started." said Chris.

xxx

Everyone is at the bottom of the ramp, ready.

"Housemates ready!?" said Chris to the contestants. "Go!"

Suddenly, all 56 people are off and running up the ramp with an helicopter flying overhead.

Soon everyone makes it to the top but most of them fail to grab hold of the landing skids and fall to groud. While others manage to get a grip.

Sixteen contestants manage to make it: Aang, Brock, Clay, DJ, Eva, Gary, Izzy, Justin, Kimiko, Mai, Omi, Raimundo, Sokka, Trent, Ulrich and Zuko. They win the reward challenge for the team. Everyone else cheers.

xxx

"Congradulations, tomorrow at dawn, the doorway to inside the house will be unlocked and you can enter, so start packing up and get rid of the tents, you now have actuall beds." said Chris. "But, there's no kitchen in the house, so you'll have to still use the mess tent until the next reward challenge, so bye." Chris leaves. While everyone scatters and starts packing.

_Day Eighteen_

_The 57 contestants are waiting outside, once they here a cloister bell, they can enter the house. Ash has just received an updated letter about his mom's condition and is talking to Misty._

"So what's the news?" asked Misty

"My mom shows no signs of improvement." said Ash.

"I'm sorry, so what are you going to do?" asked Misty

"Leaving, my mom needs me to take care of her, I shouldn't have signed up for this game." said Ash going to his bags.

"But the house will open up any minute, you should at least stay to look inside." said Misty convincing Ash to stay.

"No, Misty, the sooner, the better." said Ash packing his bags. He then walks to the rest of the contestants.

"Well, it was a fun eighteen days, but my mom needs me, goodbye." said Ash to the group.

Everyone says goodbye, hug him and shake hands. Ash walks thru the same gate he entered thru 18 days ago. And now their only 56 left.

xxx

_It has been an hour since the house was opened. Each contestant has picked a bag and removed their winter coats they've been wearing for most of their stay. Adrian, Toph and Kimiko are sitting in the living room._

"Well, the game has changed, we're droping like flies." said Ash.

"I know, but it's great to be out of the cold, now I can be barefooted again." said Toph putting her bare feet on the counter.

"Right." said Kimiko, digusted.

_At the bedroom, Misty and Lindsay talk about Ash's departure._

"I can't believe Ash left us." said Misty.

"Well, her mom was in a coma, he needed to be their for her." said Lindsay.

"Well, 18 days down, 347 to go." said Misty.

**Daily Show**

**January 20, 2009: Day 19**


	15. Day 19

**Daily Show #13**

**Aired: January 20, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Day 19: January 19, 2009**_

_8:06am_

_From now on, every morning, a claxion will be played in the house to wake the contestants up. Today, they'll be getting instructions for tomorrow's shopping challenge. All contestants are in the bedroom._

Everyone is sleeping until a loud noise plays. Everyone gets up or falls out of bed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" yelled Azula.

_Minuetes later, Brock is outside at the mess tent. _

"Wow, have you seen how deep the snow got?" said Cody to Brock.

"Well, it's still the dead of winter, but don't worry, it should get warmer." said Brock cooking some eggs.

_Courtney and Kimiko are in the living room talking about tomorrow's presidential inarguation._

"I can't believe we're going to miss an historic day!" said Courtney. "I bet Paul, Duncan or Ash will see it."

"Don't worry, there's another one scheduled in about four years." said Kimiko.

_Aelita has just received instructions for tomorrow's shopping challenge, and is about to read it to the rest of the contestants in the living room._

"Contestants, as you know, tomorrow is another shopping challenge. Win and you get a luxury budget of $2,800. Lose and you get a basic budget of only $560." said Aelita. "For this challenge, you'll need to find a bike out of 1,000 with a specific color, the color you need to look for is attached to these instructions." Aelita then reveals the color, Blue with Red polka-dots. "After finding it, you have an hour to ride 5 miles on it. Good luck."

"Wow" said Harold.

_In the bedroom, Tyler and Lindsay are in bed making out. _

Tyler and Lindsay make out, with BB sleeping in the bed next to them.

_Raimundo is talking to Clay about his crush on someone._

"I don't know, it was love at first sight, it's just something about her just got me attracted to her." said Raimundo.

"Well, I think you should try to tell her." said Clay, he then gets up. "Get something to eat Rai, because they'll confiscate all the food out of here once morning comes."

Raimundo just sits in the couch watching Kimiko meditating with Omi and Aang. He just sighs.

**Daily Show 14**

**January 22, 2009: Days 20 and 21**

**Shopping challenge and nominations**

**Who will get nominated?**


	16. Days 20 and 21

**Daily Show #14**

**Aired: January 22, 2009**

Aang, Adrian, Aelita, Azula, BB, Beth, Bridgette, Brock, Clay, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Flannery, Gary, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jeremie, Justin, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, Max, May, Misty, Noah, Omi, Owen, Raimundo, Raven, Ritchie, Sabrina, Sadie, Sokka, Starfire, Todd, Toph, Tracey, Trent, Ty-Lee, Tyler, Ulrich, Winona, Yugi, Yumi, Zoey and Zuko.

_**Days 20-21: January 20-21, 2009**_

_In the house, the contestants are hanging out and getting ready for the challenge. They go outside to the yard and see about 1,000 bikes, they must find a specific bike and ride for 5 miles within an hour._

"How are we going to find the bike?" asked Leshawna.

"Just look for one with a Blue and Red polka-dot plate." said Heather. Soon almost everyone starts looking for it, but many give up because it's snowing and cold.

"Where's the bike?" complained Azula.

"Watch your temper sis." calmy stated Zuko.

"I found it!" yelled out Izzy.

Everyone quickly runs to her so they can start riding the bike.

_The contestants now only have 45 minuets and traveled only 1 mile. Ritchie currently on the bike talking with Todd._

"Don't worry, we could win this!" said Ritchie.

"Yes, we need all the food we can get, especially when we don't have a working kitchen in the house." said Todd.

"Well, at least Brock is a good cook." said Ritchie.

_Toph and Adrian are washing dishes at the mess tent. _

"Why did you have to volunteer us to do this?" complained Toph.

"So we can stay on Brock's good side, what else!" snapped Adrian. He then looks at his hands. "My hands have never been this pruny before."

_Only 30 seconds remain on the challenge, currently Kimiko is on the bike, she just needs to peddal a quarter of a mile and she's finished._

"Come on girl!" yelled Raimundo, cheering her on. " Your almost there, we need luxury food!"

"I'm peddling my butt off here!" snapped Kimiko, starting to get exhausted.

"You can win this!" cheered Cody. "I know you can!"

"Thanks for the encouragement Cody." said Kimiko. Raimundo just glares at Cody.

Soon Chris' voice is heard through the PA system, everyone stops what their doing and listens.

"Attention contestants, the challenge is over and I can safely say that the 56 of you…"

Theirs a long pause, everyone is nervous.

"Failed, looks like you'll be getting a basic budget of $560, and don't forgett that nominations are tomorrow."

Everyone is frustrated, tomorrow is nominations and their shopping list.

_Day Twenty-One_

_Today is nominations and their shopping list, one at a time in alphabetical order, each contestant will nominate one person for elimination, the two or more people with the most votes will be nominated. Aang is first and enters the voting booth._

"Okay, this is really tough because we're so close to each other, but only one can win this, but I'm nominating Brock, because he's most likely going to win this game." said Aang casting his nomination. Aang leaves.

_At the same time, many people are doing the shopping list._

Everyone is yelling at Aelita who is in charge of the shopping. With limited budget and not so cheap items, everyone is desperate to get what they want. Then it is Geoff's turn to nominate.

"I think I'm making my vote out to BB, because he can be a pig and make a mess, his bed is a pigsty and smells." said Geoff.

_It is almost night time and Aelita has brought in the shopping list, after that, Zoey becomes the last person to nominate._

"I guess my vote should go to Beth, I think that she signed up for this show just to be popular, and I really to don't like people like that!" said Zoey.

Chris then comes on the PA.

"Zoey, you may know report to the livingroom with the other contestants to await the results of the nominations."

"Okay." said Zoey, she gets up and leaves.

_Five minuets later, all 56 people are gathered in the livingroom. _

Everyone is waiting, the Chris comes on the PA.

"Hello dudes, the following people nominated are, in alphabetical order:

There's a pause, everyone is nervous.

"Adrian… and Bridgette…and Clay…and Eva…and Geoff."

Everyone is shocked as the nominees have been revealed.

_Later that night, Bridgette is laying in bed while Geoff enters to see her down._

"Let me guess, nominations?" said Geoff.

Bridgette stays quiet.

"Don't worry about it, we won't find out until next week, but until then, you should enjoy our time in the house!" said Geoff. Sitting on Bridgette's bed.

Bridgette remains quiet but smiles.

**Daily Show #15: Day 22**

_To evict Adrian dial 555-5902 or text ADRIAN to 5959_

_To evict Bridgette dial 555-5908 or text BRIDGETTE to 5959_

_To evict Clay dial 555-5910 or text CLAY to 5959_

_To evict Eva dial 555-5916 or text EVA to 5959_

_To evict Geoff dial 555-5920 or text GEOFF to 5959_

_Poll closes at 11:59pm on February 3__rd__. Standard rates apply._

NOMIATIONS BREAKDOWN

**Adrian (6): **Max, Azula, Bridgette, Flannery, Gwen, Starfire

Most stated reason: Not that social, slightly perverted and annoying

**Bridgette (6): **Adrian, BB, Ezekiel, Gary, Aelita, Eva

Most stated reason: Kind of a clutz, most likely to win game

**Clay (6): **Cody, Justin, Owen, Dawn, Izzy, Katara

Most stated reason: Always eats too much food

**Eva (6): **Raimundo, Katie, Kimiko, Lindsay, Raven, Sabrina

Most stated reason: Scary, bad temper, dosen't fit in

**Geoff (5): **Omi, Trent, Misty, Toph, Ty-Lee

Most stated reason: Lazy, bad work ethic

OTHER NOMINATIONS:

Azula (4): Ritchie, Sokka, LeShawna, Mai

Dawn (4): Clay, Jeremie, Courtney, Heather

Justin (4): Noah, Todd, Tracey, May

Heather (3): Tyler, Ulrich, Yugi

Aang (2): Brock, Harold

BB (2): Geoff, Beth

Beth (2): Winona, Zoey

Brock (2): Aang, DJ

Cody (2): Liza, Sadie

Aelita (1): Zuko

Ezekiel (1): Yumi

NO NOMINATIONS:

DJ, Gary, Harold, Jeremie, Max, Noah, Omi, Owen, Raimundo, Ritchie, Sokka, Todd, Tracey, Trent, Tyler, Ulrich, Yugi, Zuko, Courtney, Flannery, Gwen, Izzy, Katara, Katie, Kimiko, Leshawna, Lindsay, Liza, Mai, May, Misty, Raven, Sabrina, Sadie, Starfire, Toph, Ty-Lee, Winona, Yumi, Zoey


End file.
